Say Something (Robstar Song-Fic)
by hghrules
Summary: "I'm sorry," Robin gasped out as the blood drained out of him. Starfire shook her head. "There is not one thing for you to be sorry about," she whispered. "I am the one who should be sorry." Robin shook his head. "No. Star... No matter what... I will always love you."


_Kay, first of all, the song is "Say Something" by Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World._

_And second, anyone who has read "Slowly Changing" should know who Emily is. I just want to say that, when I first typed this up and handed it to her, she read through it, glanced at me, and then crumpled up the paper and threw it away. She hated it _that _much._

_ENJOY, RULERS! :3_

_(EDIT: Apparently it's considered copying when I do a song-fic on fanfiction. Sorry bout dat. Here's the story, but with the song parts taken out. Just listen to the song while you read and imagine where it all fits. Sorry again. :))_

**xXx**

Starfire tried to pry her green eyes away from the dark blood that was seeping through a hole in Robin's costume. She didn't like the metallic smell of his blood, or the way he moaned in agony when it first started to bleed out of him. She liked it much better when he was safe, healthy, standing next to her and stumbling over his words as he tried to sort out his feelings for her.

If he had only asked... She would have certainly have agreed to a date, or just really anything, as long as she was spending time with the one that she secretly loved.

She had tried to follow him the night before, when he had left the tower with the excuse of buying new materials for gadgets. Starfire has sensed the lies in his voice, even if the others hadn't. She was able to follow him most of the way, but then he turned a few sharp corners and she lost track of him. She immediately ran back to the tower to warn the others. Most likely, the Boy Wonder was planning to apprehend Slade before he could attack the titans again.

A tear fell down Starfire's cheek and, as much as she wanted to hold it in and act strong for Robin in his last moments, she couldn't. The salty tears began to fall very quickly, leaving streaks down her tan face.

About two weeks before Robin had sneaked out to fight Slade, he had confessed to the Tamaranian. And what had she done?

She had run. She had run into her bedroom and slammed the door and refused to talk to him for several days. It wasn't that she didn't love him back it was just... She wasn't sure how to react. What would and earth girl do? How would they react? Obviously her reaction had not made Robin happy; she could hear his quiet sobs from the room next door. And they made her feel horrible. She definitely regretted running. If he asked her again, she would have leaned in and kissed him then and there

He hadn't asked again. He had pretended like it had never happened, like it didn't break his heart every time he looked at her. And now he was fading fast... in her arms.

Another tear slid down her already tear-streaked face. Was it her fault? Could she have done something to stop it? Now Robin was dying. What if she had flown faster to get to him? What if she had kissed him instead of running away? Would he have thought twice about risking his life for the team?

"I'm sorry," Robin gasped out as the blood drained out of him.

Starfire shook her head. "There is not one thing for you to be sorry about," she whispered. "I am the one who should be sorry."

Robin shook his head. "No. Star... No matter what... I will always love you."

Sadly, he was already gone when she finally whispered back, "I love you, too, Robin... I always have, I always will. I am sorry for running when you first told me you felt the same. I will always regret that, wondering if I was to blame for your death. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I love you Robin." Then she noticed that he was no longer breathing, she noticed that his eyes were glazed over, emotionless. She noticed that he had already left her. And she cried. She screamed as she flew up into the air, letting Robin's head, which she had been cradling in her arms, fall to the ground. She cried out in agony and covered her face in her hands as she grieved over the death of her best friend – no, the man she loved. "Robin... Robin... I love you... PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, ROBIN!" she began to sob loudly. "PLEASE! ROBIN! PLEASE... Please... Just... Just, say something... Please..."


End file.
